The Broken Doll
by KiraAmano
Summary: As fragile as a porcelain doll; thrown aside for her weakness. Kira has been through numerous families. After some time of being alone she is voluntarily thrown into a series of life changing events that helps change her forever. R&R. No flaming please.
1. Abandonment and Awakening

Fanfiction

Couples: Slight bit of SasoKir and DeiKir.

Listening to: Left Behind, Slipknot

Random fact: I hate ALGEBRA D

Chapter One: Abandonment and Awakening

"Where....am I?" My head was spinning and I felt as if I had just been hit by a truck. My memory was gone; that was something I would find out later... My name is Kira and I'm a missing nin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That's all I know. My father's name...well; that was something unimportant right now. I was an outcast. It seemed only the painful memories were the ones that were vividly scarred into my memory anymore. My father and mother were from a prestigious clan with a powerful Kekkai Genkai called "Byakugan" whatever that was.... you see... I am not one of the strong talented shinobi gifted with unheard ability as a ninja. I had been born with a strange deficiency. I had no ability as a shinobi; the Kekkai Genkai wasn't even present in my blood. I have yet to figure that out. Hyuga children typically have white eyes; I was born with dark emerald green. My sisters were the pride of the family; unlike me they had the Byakugan, and they also were a part of a royal family line that has been around since before even father remembered. Hiyashi Hyuga and his twin; Hizashi Hyuga. I'm sure by now that you've heard and know what happened to him, so I'll skip that part. Instead I'll tell you alittle bit more about the first thing I remember....

_"Father.....I promise to do better! I promise I'll be the hei-" I was already crying.... Hiyashi made no obvious note of that; and cut me off mid speech. "To be an HEIR you must possess the Byakugan and our Kekkai Genkai. You don't even have any idea how to use it; let alone activate it." He seemed rather irritated. "You possess no talent as a ninja and so; you are of no interest to me." He spoke with a cold, uncaring tone of voice. "FATHER!!" I was on the brink of despair, teetering on the edge of breaking down... he didn't seem to care. The last thing I remember of my father was him walking away; that was the last time I saw him. "I know what it's like; not being able to be what you want to be..." The voice that came from behind me was unmistakable. "Neji-san..." I turned around to look at him and he had a very serious tone of voice. "Unlike me; you have a choice." He began; pausing a moment. "You can run, you don't have this to worry about." He pointed to his forehead, where she knew the curse mark was. His words sunk in deep. Where would I go? What would I do?...those questions were unclear to me...and so...I took off, running blindly out of the village I had called home...into a large open abyss that I was completely clueless about. Maybe; I would find some peace out in another place; find a new home...with family that I could honestly be happy with.._

Little did I know......there would be some small detours before I would find it. One of those detours would; however, bring me to where I felt I truly belonged; where I could make a big difference... in many peoples lives.

"You are in Akatsuki lair. Sasori's workshop." A fairly young sounding voice came from within the darkness; though in the dark I could see that he had red hair. He was working on something unseen to her, and she slowly sat up, her legs dangling off of the side of the bed she had been unconscious on. "....the Akatsuki are a group of rogue ninja aren't they?" The red head stopped in his work and turned around. "We are. Yes. My name is Sasori. I'm one of the eldest members. Though my appearance is deceiving I assure you that I am not lying." He said with a very serious business tone in his voice. "You came here with Orochimaru originally didn't you?" I nodded slightly and looked away. "Do you have a curse mark placed on your body?" Again I nodded. "Then we have to do something about it. Follow me." He said and walked around to a back room used for a lot of storage and supplies. "Take off all the clothes that conceal it." He said without even a look of hesitation. "Wh-what?" I blinked a couple times. "You heard me." Sasori added. This time I didn't even think twice. The black robe that hung around my shoulders fell aside. My small useless frame was now exposed and it was obvious why I couldn't be a shinobi. I was much too frail and too weak; no matter how hard I trained I could never become stronger.

"My former partner had stupid ideas about immortality. I'm sure he spoke to you about this... I don't see why he would have chosen you." He noticed the three swirl-like marks that were on my middle back and sighed. "Of course. The curse mark of heaven. I see." The red haired Akatsuki crouched down as I sat on the floor. His abnormally cold fingers touched my back and caused shivers to reverberate through my back and down my arms. At once chakra began to build up in his palm and a blask mark began to appear around the curse seal. There was a sudden intensifying burst of energy from his palm and it seemed like all my chakra had been drained. As my limp body fell aside, I felt Sasori's arms scoop me up and carry me back to where I had originally been. He threw a blanket over me and went back to his work. After a few more seconds I was out again... and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Struggles and Companionship

Alright here is chapter two.

This one is going to be a tad longer than the last.

Listening to- Shake it- Metro Station

* * *

Chapter 2: Struggles and Companionship

_I stumbled over roots that lay in my path. Struggling to stay standing. It had been close to a week that I'd been without food or water. I guessed that I was only a couple miles away from Konohagakure. In other words. I'd hardly made any progress. I'd been without sleep for a couple days so I was dead tired. Suddenly; without my realizing right away, the trees gave way to an endless abyss of sand. The deserts around Sunagakure. I picked up the pace abit and took off into the desert; unknowing if I would die here or not. Then I saw something on the far side of the desert. It looked like a ghost; the way it was moving. I could tell that it was alive though... "Hey. Wait!!" I screamed; tripped and fell on my face into the sand. When I looked up at the figure; I could now see its eye, the other one was covered up by hair as beautifully yellow as the sun. "Please wait." I pleaded but the person didn't respond and disappeared into a sand storm. Tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped into the sand. "What did I do to anyone?!" I cried as I stood, slowly getting to my feet. Without much thought otherwise I trudged through the sand heading for nowhere in particular. I just knew that I was going to die if I didn't hurry and find something to drink and eat._

My eyes slowly opened, not really realizing where I was until I saw the red haired man standing on one end of his workshop again. When I sat up, I pulled the blanket around me and slid off of the table. "Do you want to become a real shinobi?" Sasori spoke to me without looking at me. I was surprised that he had noticed I was awake without looking at me. "I do...but I don't think that it's possible..." I began but was cut off as his ash colored eyes looked at mine for the first time. "If Orochimaru put that mark on you I am guessing that he didn't do it just for the fun of it." Sasori started and walked up to me. His hand brushed the blanket of dark hair out of my eyes. I hesitated; closing my white eye immediately as it was revealed. "You aren't totally useless." I was startled by those very words.

I had been told that I was weak and useless from the day I was born..and now..by just looking at me... Sasori was able to see something? "How..." I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. "Am I supposed to matter to anyone when I can't fight?" I murmured under my breath. "I can train you to fight and in return you will give me your life; working only for me and fighting for me." I looked down and closed my eyes. "I....I will." I said with a small hesitation. If only I could matter to someone... then I would finally mean something to someone. With a slight nod of his head; Sasori grabbed some clothes on a counter and handed them to me. "Put these on. I'll talk to you about your training later." I nodded and stepped back into the storage room.

The blanket fell gently to the floor; exposing my weak frame... a body that I had tried so hard to fix. With a soft sigh I put on the pants and shoes he had given me; along with the mesh shirt and over shirt. The cloak fell around my body, and was quite baggy...all of it was. When I stepped back out into the workshop Sasori narrowed his eyes and turned to face me. "I have a subject waiting for me in Suigakure. You will accompany me there. On the way there I will begin teaching you puppetry jutsu." I nodded slightly. "Yes Sasori-danna." I said with a soft sigh. The surname brought a slight smile to his face. "You remind me of Deidara...the way you say that." He said and walked out into the hallways, looking back at Kira as she came out of the dark workshop. "First I need to go speak to Deidara about leaving for Suigakure. That's what your first job is. I will go get ready for leaving. Deidara's room is down the hall, last door." Sasori said and walked off to his room.

I headed down the hall to the door where said person was. Sasori must have informed him about her being apprenticed under him or at least being here. I stopped by the door and softly knocked on it, nervously shifting my weight side to side and fidgeting slightly. When I heard the doorknob turn I jumped alittle but regained myself and looked up at the man that stood in the doorway... Hair as yellow as the sun with one eye covered. "Who is it, hn?" He said, looking down at me. At once, Deidara recognized who it was. At the same time I remembered him. "You are the man from the desert..." I said meekly and backed up alittle bit. "You uhm... Sasori-danna's leaving for Suigakure..." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You are Sasori-danna's apprentice, hn?" I nodded and started walking off. "Wait a second." He said, and I turned around for a moment what he didn't realize is how afraid of being touched by other people I was... and his hand touched my lower arm so that it made me jump. "S-sorry I gotta go..." I went to Sasori's room as fast as I could, my hand pressed over where Deidara's fingers had made contact with my arm. Something about that contact made me nervous. I hate that feeling...but even so.. I shook that thought out of my head right away; trying to put it behind me and continue onward.. I didn't want to make Sasori wait.


	3. Darkness and Blood

Alright. By request I will attempt to make this one alittle longer. =3

Currently Listening to: And All Things Will End- Avenged Sevenfold

Random Fact: I had a bunch of inspiration tonight...Thanks to being cooped up in my house doing homework all night. -Sigh-

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness and Blood

_The wind had been swirling madly around me all night long as I continued walking through the endless amounts of sand in the desert. There was no indication of where I was going and whether or not I would be able to really survive this. That man's face was there...in my head and I wasn't sure who he was or why he didn't stop and help me. That was in the past though and it mattered little to me right now. The only thing on my mind was surviving. I collapsed a couple times more onto the warm sands of the desert. I had no jutsu; no skill as a shinobi at all...I couldn't do anything out here. After the fourth or fifth time of falling over, I decided to give up...let the sands swallow me up and become one with the earth and the desert as I was meant to from the very beginning of my life. I didn't care anymore. It was that simple. Just as I was about to close my eyes and allow the sand to claim me, a pair of strong hands lifted my tiny frame up from the sands, and carried me in whichever direction... Maybe...I was going to Sunagakure... where I would be taken care of and helped. The last thing I remember was a pair of black eyes looking down at me, they weren't ones that I recognized... the head band... It looked like an hourglass with a rectangle above it... I WAS going to be taken to Sunagakure. As soon as I realized I would be safe I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms._

_I woke up in a hospital in Suna. The man that had saved me looked down at me with narrowed eyes. He had purple paint on his face and a strange looking hood over his head that made it look as if he had cat ears. "I'm Kankuro. Middle child of the Fourth Kazekage." He spoke plainly and looked over at the window as if expecting something every now and then. "You are lucky that I found you." He said and leaned against a wall behind him; looking at me once more. "There will be food and water brought up to you soon. Try not to cause too much trouble before then." He said and walked out of the room._

_The details between that and the day I left Suna have been long lost in my memories... but I remember the day that I left Suna for good..._

_I had been getting lessons on jutsu and things like that from Kankuro's sensei, his name was Baki I think... and was on the way to meet Baki. There had been a strange connection growing between me and the man that had saved me since I arrived and it had been only strengthening in the last couple days... I had started liking him to more of an extent than just a friend would... I wasn't sure how he felt about it so I had been keeping it to myself..._

"_Kira-chan." I heard from behind and noticed Kankuro walking up behind me. "Ah Kankuro-san...I need to talk to you about something." I murmured something under my breath and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I was wondering how you felt about me...like..friends wise." He thought about it for a moment then smiled. "You are a good friend...but I don't think of you as much else. Nothing more than just a sister to me." I tried not to seem disappointed in his answer but I also couldn't hide things very well. "Oh...O- kay." I looked down at the ground for a moment; then took in a deep breath and started walking the other way; in more of a run than anything else...why did I have to be so stupid sometimes?! I shook my head and headed out of the gates of the village. My time here was done for and it was time for me to move on..._

_At least that's the way I figured._

I opened the door that went into Sasori's room, poking my head in and walked in after Sasori nodded to me. "I have informed Deidara-san of our leaving." She said with a slightly cracking voice. Great now she was losing it! Kira shook her head to get rid of her nervousness from before. "Before we leave; Kira I need to know how much experience you have with chakra control." He spoke, looking at her for a second. "I can control my chakra fairly well...I just don't have a lot of skil with jutsu." I spoke almost in an embarrassed way.

"I see... well you won't be needing much jutsu ability for this. It's just the making and controlling of chakra strings and using them for puppetry." Sasori explained; and finished getting his stuff all ready to go. "Are you ready to leave Kira?" I nodded. "Yes." Sasori headed for the doorway and looked at me for a minute. "Lets get this over with then... Deidara will more than likely catch up with us later." I blinked a couple times at the mention of his name. "Deidara-san's coming with us?" There was a hint of a smirk that appeared on Sasori's face. "He is my partner...as much as I hate his views on art, we have to be traveling together." I followed Sasori out into the opening that led outside. As soon as we stepped outside he pulled out a scroll and set it down on the ground. As soon as it hit the ground he performed a handsign and there was a poof of smoke and a large, heavy puppet looking shape stood where the scroll was. Sasori picked up the scroll and put it away. The back part of the puppet stayed open and I looked at him with slight curiosity. "This is how I prefer to travel. It's a human puppet by the name of Hiruko." Sasori said and stepped inside of it, kneeling down his fingers were surrounded in chakra and the puppet snapped shut. I was amazed at how Sasori was able to control the puppet from the inside. He wasn't called a 'puppet master' for nothing I suppose. "Lets get going. It shouldn't be too long before we get to Suigakure." His voice had changed significantly while he was in the puppet, sounding much lower and rougher. "Alright." Was all I could manage to say and started walking along side the now seemingly crouching puppet that Sasori was inside of.

"This subject that you are meeting.... is he one of the men that you are after to turn into a human puppet?" Sasori remained silent for awhile. "How did you know about that?" He obviously had avoided the question. "I saw the papers and plans that you had put up in your workshop." Sasori again was silent for sometime before he spoke again. "Yes. He thinks I am meeting him with information about the Akatsuki. He is convinced that I am a spy of the Akatsuki." I couldn't help but smile at the plot that he had come up with. "Sounds quite devious....I kind of like it. I laughed some and nodded. The wind just had begun to pick up now and sent my black hair across my face. With a sigh I brushed it back and looked up at the moon that had risen above the tree tops.

Things were finally starting to turn around...


	4. Confrontation

Alrriighty.

So Algebra pretty much sucks.

Hence my sudden burst of inspiration and story writing.

Also a lack of other things to do.

Currently Listening to: And All Things Will End- Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

Random Fact: I had a snickers today.... Don't ask!

_After I left Sunagakure the details grew very distorted... I don't remember much else other than the exact day and time I left. The next thing that I remember I was in a dark room, surrounded by numerous shinobi that had sound ninja headbands on. "It seems our guest is finally awake." The sound of his voice never did leave my memory. "Unfortunately...she won't be awake for very long." As soon as he said it his hands raised up in front of his body and formed a hand seal. I realized that I was mostly naked from the waist up then. The white skinned man's neck seemed to extend and flew towards me. His fangs sunk down into my middle waist area; and my body immediately became rigid. A harsh scream escaped my lips as the flame of pain enveloped my body and left me gasping for air. I fell to my side; gasping desperately for air. The pain that flooded my body was like nothing I had ever felt before. _

"_Prepare the second phase of the transformation...we have to make sure that our plan goes accordingly. Every detail must be precise otherwise it will be for nothing" The snake faced man spoke in a sinister voice and his amusement was unmistakable it was the tone of a man with a destructive plot boiling in his head... and I would not know the exact details of this plot until it was too late. My eye closed and everything became so distant and hard to comprehend...and then I blacked out._

_It must have been at least weeks that I was out... it felt longer than just a few small weeks. Even in my sleep I could feel the pain in my back.. This annoying stabbing pain in my middle back... I wasn't sure exactly what it was from._

_Slowly my eyes came open and I was laying in a new room... I could smell some strange irony scent in the air... Upon closer inspection I noticed that there was a pool of it around me. I quickly sat up and instantly I grew very dizzy. "So she survived..." A voice called from within the darkness near me. "It seems she has more than just mental strength after all. With such a weak feeble body, I was expecting her to die." Orochimaru stood in the middle of the room now. "I've given your body something of a boost. Your right eye has the famous white eyes of the Hyuga family. The curse seal is a present from me. Along with the Byakugan you will also find that you have another ability...I will leave it to you to discover on your own." As Orochimaru spoke I fought to get to my feet, almost falling over numerous times. "Now that you have been given these abilities; I am leaving for Akatsuki...and you are coming with me."_

_That was the last I remember of Orochimaru. The next thing I knew I was in the hands of the Akatsuki... which is where the real story begins._

The rivers around up began to mingle and combine into a huge, massive river. It was almost unreal. As Sasori had expected there was a taller man waiting by a waterfall. Sasori smiled at me. "This is where your training begins." As if on que the blonde Akatsuki member, partner of Sasori, dropped down from the sky as if out of nowhere. "Don't try to mess up the body too badly." Sasori said to us and looked over at me. "Orochimaru gave you two very powerful eye techniques in your right eye." I immediately caught on to what he was saying... but I also hadn't a clue how to properly use them yet. I would have to work with what I had. The tail of Hiruki raised above 'Sasori's' head and hovered there, resembling the tail of a scorpion. "Try not to get in the way, Deidara." The man who we were after became immediately was aware of the circumstances and he began doing hand seals. Immediately; as I focused chakra behind my right eye; something began blatantly obvious...I could read his movements before he even performed them. Without hesitation I did what seemed natural. I followed his movements perfectly. The wind picked up around me and my hair was blown behind me. My eye; had a blue sharingan present in it. The natural veins appearing around my eyes like that of the Byakugan of my family. "Suiton: Water Dragon Missile" We both said in perfect sync. The water began to churn and out rose two giant dragons of water, and them came crashing into each other. Water was sent every direction. When I looked back at where the other two were, I noticed that Deidara was nowhere to be seen. I soon learned of his where abouts as a large explosion went off on the other side of the rising torrent of water. With a huff, my breath became visible for a moment, and the water began to settle down. The man was thrown through the wall of water by a second smaller explosion straight for me. Chakra gathered at my feet and I leaped off the ground at him, brining a hard fist into his face and sent him spiraling into the water below. As he was sent down at the water he righted himself and performed more handsigns. A large amount of chakra was gathering at his throat...which meant a fire type jutsu. Immediately the blue sharingan caught his movements and I began mimicking them.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" We called at the same time, and flames shot from both of our mouth; in the form of a large fireball. Through the smoke I came down on him, he had little to no time to react, as my foot smashed right into the top of his head. It sent him back; dazed and disoriented. Sasori was waiting patiently back where he was; I knew that he would only get involved if he absolutely HAD to... It was just me and Deidara on this one.

When the man recovered from the blow he spent no time in thinking; these handseals that he was performing; I wasn't sure what jutsu it was...I had never seen a lot of them before. I had no idea how to counter it.

As if seeing death itself; my sharingan, which I hadn't even known I had, forsaw the attack. Now he was starting to get smart. Large icicles raised out of the water, and almost immediately the man did more hand seals. This was bad.

"Deidara! Get in the air! Now!" Being the one able to foresee attacks; I think that gave Deidara enough initiative to get the hell in the air. Then the suddenness of his changing targets left me unsure of his actual intention. To my horror; thousands of the needles came down towards me, and the water below me began swirling and surrounding my legs and freezing me in place, making it impossible to move.

"Shit...SHIT!" My body wouldn't move!


	5. His Heart

Alrriighty. This chapter...was out of boredom. I decided to not make you guys wait too long so here goes chapter 5.

Currently listening to: Otherworld [FFX Soundtrack] Nobuo Uematsu

Random fact: I don't have a snickers anymore...

I want to thank one of my readers; who has been actively giving me support for this little project i've taken up. Usagi323. Thank you for giving me the support. I appreciate it.

Alright here we go...

Chapter 5: His Heart

[[Recap]]

_**As if seeing death itself; my sharingan, which I hadn't even known I had, forsaw the attack. Now he was starting to get smart. Large icicles raised out of the water, and almost immediately the man did more hand seals. This was bad.**_

"_**Deidara! Get in the air! Now!" Being the one able to foresee attacks; I think that gave Deidara enough initiative to get the hell in the air. Then the suddenness of his changing targets left me unsure of his actual intention. To my horror; thousands of the needles came down towards me, and the water below me began swirling and surrounding my legs and freezing me in place, making it impossible to move.**_

"_**Shit...SHIT!" My body wouldn't move!**_

My hands slowly came in front of my face and my eyes closed.... As if they acted on their own; her hands began making hand signs rapidly... Guided by what seemed to be instinct. My hands came out and my eyes got a strange glow to them... Water around me began to swirl around me and suddenly closed over me entirely; blocking all of the incoming icicle spikes and absorbing them into itself. My body was already starting to fail me... I didn't have much chakra to work with... and so it wasn't long before I grew exhausted. Even so I had to keep fighting!

I forced myself to make distance between me and the man we were after; and it seemed like we had the upper hand. A sudden and feirce aura swirled around in the air and an intense white chakra surrounded the target they had been after. "What is this?! A jinchurikki?!" The chakra was unfamiliar. "Sasori-danna!" I called over to him... "Let me use it. If I don't we're all in trouble." He seemed quite unsure of the idea but eventually let it go. I took his silence as a yes.

A dark purple chakra began to swirl around her. "This has to count. I only have a couple minutes to make this count." Black marks spread from her back through her body and the wind began to whip around her. "I see why danna wants to bring you back with us so badly now. Five-tails." I said and the black lines beneath my eye began extending.... the marks began spreading and filling my whole body. "I was the first chosen for Orochimaru's ambition... I will now show you why." The words grew more demonic as my body began changing. My eyes grew to be a demonic colored lime green. "Once I am in level two form; you don't have a prayer." I had never been able to stay in level one for a long time. It always ended up progressing to level two. "Once my skin becomes the color of porcelain and these black lines fully extend to my jaw. It's over." Her head tilted to the side some. "Right now I'm halfway between level one and two." The voice that came from my throat was steadily growing more and more sinister and demonic.

Even so; he didn't back down. Three white tails were erupting from the chakra skin. At once the both of us took off at each other, Deidara and Sasori stood back for reinforcement if it was absolutely necessary.

My eyes focused on his movement which was too fast for either of the men with me to detect but my sharingan eye was able to detect his punch before he got to me. I did a quick duck, just beneath him. With a great amount of push from my legs I sped upward and my fist collided to his chin, which caught him off guard. He stumbled back alittle, wiping some blood from his mouth.

A sly smirk worked across my face as the level two progressed into full power. An amazing amount of chakra surrounded me and I took off at him. We collided fists and there was a huge explosion of energy. "Best to stay out of this fight, hn." Deidara said with a nod from land.

My opponent began doing hand seals and brought his hands to his sides. "Time to die, bitch" He said, and a whirlwind of ice surrounded him, the water from beneath freezing into little needles as it rose around him. There were thousands maybe millions of little shards raising in the air, and chakra formed around his hands. "Kira get out of the way." Sasori called to me. "I know" I said; not taking my eyes off of the whirlwind that kept building up needles of ice around him. There was a cloud of white as they continued to increase in numbers. "I need the Byakugan..." I whispered... I only had it in one eye and it wouldn't be enough to have it in one eye. "Shit." I closed my eyes, getting as much chakra to my feet as I could in case I had to make a break for it.

After a considerable amount of needles had gathered they moved to surround me. So much for my running idea. The only way I could think of to survive this was to somehow recover the lost part of my family that I had been without my whole life. There was an intense focusing of chakra around me. "This is it." I thought, my eyes opening, the faint trace of the Byakugan in both of my eyes. The needles all came down at me at once. "Rotation" I said, spinning my body on the water, chakra surroudning me and water spraying every which direction. The needles, instead of going through were stopped and reflected. All except a group of them which got through some imperfect areas in the chakra sphere and stuck into me. After my rotation stopped the voice of my opponent rang in the air. "Explode." He performed a hand seal and just as quickly as the needles had hit me they began to glow white. There was a rough pop noise in the air and then the sound of shattering glass. The four or five needles in my body had shattered, leaving large open wounds in my body. I fell to my knees; gasping for air.

_This was really bad...._

_Chances were that I was going to die._

_If not...._

_Maybe there really was a meaning to my life after all._

_I had to find out for sure what my life was meant for. Even if that meant me dying._

_Every life had to have a purpose... without a purpose you are as good as dead inside._


End file.
